07242018SorserVyllen
11:12 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA began pestering gimcrackCarniifex GC at 23:12 -- 11:13 TA: 777 hello my mus7ardy friend 777 11:13 TA: 777 have you considered my generous offer ye7? 777 11:13 GC: Oh god this douch3bag 11:14 TA: 777 remembering your be77ers is a good firs7 s7ep 777 11:15 GC: No. No I hav3n't. B3caus3 fuck you. 11:16 TA: 777 I am wounded deeply by 7his my lemony friend 777 11:16 TA: 777 bu7 I can ignore 7ha7 777 11:16 TA: 777 a gen7leman looks over obvious shor7coming from people who jus7 don'7 know any be77er 777 11:17 GC: Your3 lik3 that shit wh3n you 3at a bunch of l3afy gr33ns, gr33n. And awful. 11:18 TA: 777 I believe your level of snarkiness could be your grea7es7 aspec7 777 11:18 TA: 777 no7 7ha7 i7 is saying much 777 11:18 TA: 777 bu7 i7 is some7hing 777 11:20 GC: Y3s. It is. Is th3r3 anything you want you littl3 shit stick? 11:20 TA: 777 I wan7 your business of course 777 11:21 TA: 777 if I can make an abrasive ne'r-do-well like you appear cul7ured, sales will skyrocke7 777 11:22 GC: ] :| 11:24 TA: 777 7:D 777 11:25 TA: 777 now wha7 will i7 7ake 7o seal 7he deal wi7h you 777 11:26 GC: A larg3 sum of mon3y. All of your information. A nic3 kick to your g3nitals. And uh... All your hats. 11:29 TA: 777 hmmm I have a be77er idea 777 11:29 TA: 777 how abou7 we play a gen7leman's game of chance 7o decide 777 11:29 TA: 777 if you win, I will cow7ail 7o your crude demands 777 11:29 TA: 777 bu7 if I win you will enroll ou7 of 7he goodness of your mus7ard-pumping bloodsac? 777 11:30 GC: Ugh fin3. 11:31 TA: 777 alrigh7 7hen 777 11:31 TA: 777 heads or 7ails 777 11:31 GC: Tails. 11:31 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA has run coinflip.exe -- 11:32 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA has been produced with heads.jpg -- 11:32 TA: 777 oh will you look a7 7ha7! 777 11:32 GC: That's fucking rigg3d and you know it. Ch3at3r! 11:33 TA: 777 now now now, my lemony appren7ice 777 11:33 TA: 777 i7 is unbecoming 7o accuse a gen7leman of underhanded 7ac7ics 777 11:33 GC: Mayb3 it's my fat3 to b3 stuck with a cunt lik3 you. 11:34 TA: 777 fa7e numbers luck 777 11:34 TA: 777 whichever you chose 7o believe in 777 11:35 TA: 777 bu7 because I am no7hing if no7 a expemplary gen7leman I propose an arrangemen7 777 11:35 GC: Luck is fak3 Fat3 is slightly l3ss fak3. As that shit is in3vitabl3. 11:35 GC: Go on th3n 11:36 TA: 777 I will no7 bo7her you wi7h my lessons, I will no7 hold you 7o 7he obviously high s7andards I hold 7he o7her s7uden7s 7oo 777 11:37 GC: Mhm. I am okay with this. 11:37 TA: 777 all I ask of you is 7o ac7 like a sligh7ly-less shi77y person from 7ime 7o 7ime and a77es7 7ha7 i7 is all 7hanks 7o my miraculous sys7em 777 11:37 GC: I'm only shitty towards you bab3 11:37 TA: 777 somehow I doub7 7ha7 777 11:37 TA: 777 bu7 in re7urn 777 11:38 GC: As long as you ar3n't both3ring m3 Im down. 11:38 TA: 777 I will offer you access 7o my analy7ics 777 11:38 GC: Y3s. Y3s this is good. 11:38 TA: 777 7hen we have an agreemen7 my fine fellow 777 11:38 TA: 777 bu7 a word of cau7ion 777 11:40 GC: Go on... 11:40 TA: 777 if you expose 7his agreemen7 of ours, I will consider 7he offer null and void 777 11:40 TA: 777 and any analy7ics you access will be viewed as an acruemen7 of deb7 777 11:41 TA: 777 and I assure you 777 11:41 TA: 777 I am ALWAYS 777 11:41 TA: 777 paid wha7 I am owed 777 11:41 GC: Pffft, I won't l3t things slip. 11:41 GC: I am th3 most tight lipp3d of th3m all. 11:41 GC: Look at th3s3 lipd 11:41 GC: Iips 11:41 GC: What lips? 11:42 GC: All I s33 is a thin lin3? 11:42 GC: So tight. 11:42 TA: 777 wonderful 777 11:42 TA: 777 I am glad 7ha7 even someone wi7h your level of in7ellec7 can see a good deal when presen7ed wi7h one 777 11:47 GC: ] :| 11:48 GC: Y3s. 11:49 TA: 777 well 7hen I will be off, my business par7ner 777 11:49 TA: 777 oh bu7 you should 7ake 7his jus7 in case 777 11:49 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA sends gimcrackCarnifex how7ono7beajackasscomple7e.ppt -- 11:50 TA: 777 con7ac7 me again when you need 7o see 7he numbers 777 11:50 GC: Y3ah sur3, what3v3r chump 11:50 TA: 777 good evening, Mis7er Mus7ard 7:D 777 11:50 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA ceased pestering gimcrackCarniifex GC at 23:50 --